


part of me, but don't define me

by iwillstayalive



Series: flufftober [16]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Brunch, Established Relationship, and not caring parents, jimon, talks about shitty past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/pseuds/iwillstayalive
Summary: for flufftober 19: past





	part of me, but don't define me

**Author's Note:**

> hello! first time writing this pairing, please forgive me for any ooc. I discussed this idea with a friend and she liked it, so, thank you, Elle, for giving me the go to write this!
> 
> any comments/critics/suggestion is welcomed! (just please be kind)

The chilly but not freezing morning was the perfect weather for a Saturday brunch. Simon was grateful for this, as he’d organized a small get together with his friends so they could meet his boyfriend of two months. 

 

Technically they were  _ his _ friends too, but he wanted to make an official introduction, a formal announcement.  He knew that it’s barely been a few months, but he felt serious about Jace.

 

He felt serious about his love. 

 

So it was understandable if he was a little more excited and chatty at said brunch.

 

“So,” Maia leaned in a kind of conspiratorial way, with a mimosa in her hand and a lowkey tipsy smile, “Where’s is Jace? Brunch started ten minutes ago.”

 

Simon sighed. He knew this was coming. “Oh, cut him some slack. It’s just ten minutes and there’s traffic today, why don't we —”

 

“It’s okay, don’t make plans, I’m here, I made it,” Jace announced stepping into the area they reserved for their meal and flopping down next to Simon, throwing an arm over his chair. 

 

Simon smiled and leaned in to kiss him, when—

 

“What are you doing?” Jace interrupted his approach by backing up and looking at him.

 

Simon answered unsurely. “Um, just, kissing my boyfriend hello.”

 

“Well, not in front of our friends.” Jace, said, voice noticeably harsh.

 

Silence fell over the table before their friends popped up.

 

“Um, we really don’t mind—” Maia started.

 

“Isn’t it what this brunch is about—” Clary continued.

 

“Well, it isn’t.” Jace shut them up with a look. “So can we get back to the food? I’m starving.”

 

Simon sank in his seat and didn’t say a word for the rest of the meal, official introduction forgotten. 

 

#

 

Later that afternoon, Jace noticed his boyfriend’s mood had been kind of low since brunch. He had been thinking and, perhaps, he had reacted a little harshly about the PDA. Regretting his actions and wanting to make it up to Simon, he chose a family recipe to make for dinner-- some pasta with a homemade sauce and a side salad.

 

They were eating in silence on his couch when he couldn’t stand the silence longer.

 

“Listen, I—”

 

“Oh, so you’re ready to talk,” Simon replied without looking up from his plate.

 

Jace sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I am, yeah. Listen, I’m sorry for the um-- the way I reacted earlier. It had nothing to do with you.”

 

Simon looked up at that and gave Jace his full attention. “Really? And what did it have to do with? Because it felt like it was exactly because of me.” He said, hurt tainting every word.

 

Jace never wanted to Simon to feel hurt again, especially when he was the reason for it. He scooted closer to him and gave him a half hug, planting a kiss on his cheek. “I promise you, it had  _ nothing  _ to do with you and  _ everything  _ with my shitty past. You know my parents were never really physically affectionate, let alone in public, so your move kind of caught me by surprise.”

 

Simon thought for a minute, before turning and nuzzled Jace’s cheek with his nose. “You promise? You don’t hate me?” He hated the insecurity in his voice but he had to be sure. 

 

Jace kissed his forehead. “Simon, babe, how could I hate you? You’re the best thing that has happened to me and I just-- I hope that you can accept me for who I am. Shitty past and all. And I’m definitely working on it”.

 

Simon closes his eyes, content, surrounded by the warm sensation that was his boyfriend embracing him. 

  
“I do. Of course, I do. Shitty past and all.”


End file.
